


Thirst

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [10]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Corruption, Crimson Curse - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Monsters, Nuns, Oral Sex, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Vestal/Bloodsucker Esquire smut with blood ingestion.A Vestal, wracked with the Crimson Curse, turns to an unusual source to sate her thirst.WARNING: Really weird.





	Thirst

To journey into the Courtyard alone was to invite death; still, the lonely Vestal went, and without so little as a torch clutched in her grasp. Death, however, was not what she wished to court today; instead, she sought to feed this pulsating hunger within her – a curse, burning in her veins with every step, filling her with its dark intent.

The curse showed in every facet of her being; her lips, dark and curled, shielded the world from the sight of the ghastly fangs that lay beneath, perfect for ripping flesh and freeing The Blood from its vessel. She shivered – just thinking of it made her stomach flutter with need, her pace only increasing as she walked through the dismal passage before her. She could smell it; the Blood, resting in abundance within one of the beasts which walked these halls, no different from how she would surely become in time.

The other heroes plagued by the curse chose to waste away in the Hamlet while the Blood continued to flow freely through nearby veins; she would not be so weak.

Her hunger must be sated, or may oblivion come swiftly to her.

It was in a small, mist-laden courtyard where she found the source of the scent that had been plaguing her – the smell of iron, pure and hot. Her lips parted, a hungry sigh puffing against the cold air of the Courtyard; what little of her natural body heat remained formed a faint cloud of mist, another reminder of what she was rapidly becoming.

As if the beast peering back at her the mist weren’t a clear enough example.

When it rushed at her, the Vestal was ready; opening her arms wide, she gasped out from the impact of its massive frame against her, her body traveling through the air almost like a lifeless doll from the force. Her back met with the wall behind her with a resounding thud, another heavy breath leaving her as she feel finally the ground, legs sprawled out, arms hanging at her sides in a daze.

Still, it came closer, this time taking slow, imposing steps on its jagged, chitinous legs. The shape of its upper torso grew more defined against the mist as it grew closer, and finally, as it began to lean in toward her, an inhuman clicking sound filled the air, like vicious fangs chattering together.

A pair of gruesome, ink-black eyes, large around as her own fists, peered back at her from inches away.

The saber-like point of the beast’s nose rested less than an inch from her skin, mottled by bloodstains from countless victims before it. Atop its head, the Vestal could still see its wig, that of a nobleman, serving as a sad reminder of the man this creature once was.

Oh, how low this Esquire had fallen.

But the Vestal knew she was no different; somehow, she felt it knew it too.

The beast had every reason to finish her; to lash out, ripping her body with its sharped hands and hooked fangs, and to drain the Blood from her veins; but it relented, staring into her eyes with its own terrifying pair. Again, it chattered its fangs, and a small trickle fell from its teeth.

The stench of iron reached her nose again.

A hot gasp left the Vestal’s lips at the sight of the crimson droplets falling to the ground; the precious fuel of life she sought, and here it was, laying in a puddle before her. Her eyes flashed, pupils dilating, and faster than she perhaps should have moved, the Vestal crawled forward to now be beneath the Esquire, dabbing her fingers into the small puddle, desperately lapping the Blood off of them.

For a solitary moment, a rush of heat shot through her, reigniting her veins, filling her with a sensation of calm, of a deep, indescribable bliss. Then, as quickly as it came, it left her; a shudder ran up her spine, a sob stifled by her lips.

She needed far more than this to slate her thirst.

_Clickikikikik.._

A few more drops landed on the dampened bricks of the courtroom, a little further away from the last. Her breath hitched at the sight of it, but considering the creature hadn’t moved, she was confused – where had they fallen from? Looking up, her eyes slowly went wide, her deathly pale skin flushing of what little color it had left.

A long, pointed appendage hung down from the midsection between the creature’s back legs, similar to its proboscis in shape; twitching, darkened flesh, ribbed with the same translucent channels that adorned its blood-swollen thorax.

And within those channels, the roiling essence she craved.

The fact that she even considered what she did next was a sign that humanity had finally left her.

Shaky, desperate hands reached out for the base of the creature’s appendage, fingers clasping around the twitching pulsating flesh as a shiver ran up her spine. The heat coming off of it, the telltale fire of the Blood, was almost too intense for her to bare; there was enough inside this one part of the Esquire to slate her thirst for a long while, and all she needed to retrieve it was courage.

The beast didn’t seem to recoil from her grasping hands, and so, she shifted to bring herself closer to it, rising on her knees, her robes dragging themselves through the small puddles of blood beneath it as she brought herself to face the creature’s...manhood.

 _He was a man once,_ she was quick to remind herself, a hand slowly moving along the base of his length, feeling the Esquire shuddering subtly in reply; another chattering of its fangs came, and at this rate, the Vestal could only assume it was a noise of approval. Her hand continued to slowly pump along the corrupted flesh, fingers brushing delicately along the blood-engorged channels, the sheer heat of the Blood within them bringing her to tremble in anticipation.

Slowly, her lips pressed to the pointed head, and a feeling of utter desperation rolled up her spine; the scent of the Blood was almost too strong to bear, and for a moment, she felt her fangs extending from their gums, eager to sink in.

She held the urge back; she had no chance in a fight with this beast, and it knew it too. Calming herself, her teeth retracted, her lips parting slowly to let a low, heated sigh blow across the throbbing flesh before she leaned in, her tongue reaching out to guide the head into her waiting maw.

The head’s point made it mercifully simple to fit inside, growing only thicker as it neared the base; even with her dire need for the nectar it contained, the Vestal knew she could never reach the translucent ribbing near the base of its cock. Pushing as far forward as she could manage, a solitary gag escaped her as the head of the beast’s length vanished into her throat, a hand pumping faster on its base as the other went to rub gently between her legs, rubbing her groin through the blood-stained fabric of her robes.

 _Keep going_ , the voice in the back of her mind assured her. _You need the Blood more than your dignity.._

She didn’t argue, shuddering as her throat’s slick walls swallowed around the head of the Esquire’s manhood, hand feverishly stroking along the generous amount of shaft she could never fit into her mouth. Her fingers rubbed gently on the ribs of its length, finding them to be particularly sensitive, tracing where emerged from the flesh to their desired effect; the creature’s chattering came between monstrous, thrilled pants, its own breath billowing mist against the cold air.

The creature’s segmented legs trembled subtly as she worked her head back and forth along his length, again and again swallowing its pointed head; for a moment, she worried they might buckle, but the creature stood tall, growling dominantly against the air as her gave a delicate squeeze to its base.

 _Claim its Blood_ , she furrowed her brow, pushing more of its swollen length down her throat, _and feed your thirst!_

Her bobbing grew faster and faster, her throat working its flesh with enthusiasm that overshadowed her lack of experience, both of her hands going to stroke along its twitching appendage now. The creature’s legs rooted themselves in the stone ground, hoping to maintain its balance, its thorax pulsating faster and faster like a racing heartbeat. She could smell the scent of the Blood growing even stronger now; she knew that it would soon be hers.

As her eyes opened, wide in excitement, the sclera had become as black and unfeeling as the Esquire whose cock now filled her mouth.

And finally, her grim act bore true beauty.

With a shrill cry, the creature’s abdomen rocked wildly, pumping its length into her throat a few times on its own before it grew rigid, its limbs trembling at its side as the engorged channels along its length swelled, thorax condensing like a pump being squeezed.

The channels then rapidly compressed in a similar manner, a pulse running from its base to its tip before bursting in a tremendous spray, hot crimson gushing into her throat like a spout. Its cock would swell again soon after, only to send more erupting from its tip. The Vestal desperately wrapped her lips around the head, holding it firm as she swallowed down the beast’s ill-gotten ichor.

The sensation was true euphoria; a seemingly unyielding feast of blood, all for her to drain until she couldn’t swallow another drop. Her entire body began to shake as her heart raced with newfound life, the same burning she’d felt earlier coursing through her veins, igniting her every nerve with bliss. When the flow finally ceased, her lips pulled away with a satisfied gasp, mist billowing out in a manner similar to the creature, her breath now burning hot from the elixir now swirling inside of her.

Sitting back, the Vestal rested a hand on her stomach, shivering as she felt the heat of the blood inside burning through her flesh, reaching her palm. Looking up to the creature, a perverse smirk spread across her lips.

“Make sure you’ve gotten yourself nice and plump by the next time we meet..” She panted out, crawling out from beneath it and shakily rising to her feet, brushing the dust from her robes. Looking back the way she’d came, her tongue lashed out to lap up a drop that trickled down her lip.

“I’ll be thirsty again, eventually.”

The Esquire, seemingly glad to have sated a hunger of its own, allowed the Vestal to leave without incident, scuttling off into the mist in search of prey while she vanished from view. As swift footsteps carried her through the misty pathways of the Courtyard, her sights set on the distant flickering of the Hamlet’s torches, the telltale chattering of the Esquire’s fangs echoed in the distance behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
